


Outset on Discovery Inlet

by foursugarcubes



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Being Boys, Ice Skating, M/M, Magical Realism, Racing, Self-Indulgent, Swearing, Winter, they're kinda... fuckboys here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursugarcubes/pseuds/foursugarcubes
Summary: “Think we’ll get kicked off the dance team for doing something stupid?” Luther says, grinning.“The team’s two best dancers? They wouldn’t dare.”
Relationships: Luther/Orsem (Dragalia Lost)
Kudos: 3





	Outset on Discovery Inlet

**Author's Note:**

> haha gay

“Why are you dragging me out to the middle of nowhere; it’s barely six am,” Luther grumbles, as he lets himself get tugged along in the snow. He only brought enough layers to last short walks, not whatever Orsem was planning. The man in question currently has his hand securely held in his own, with a certain kind of grin on his face that makes Luther’s heart do funny little flips. 

Orsem chuckles, adjusting the straps on his bag that were slowly falling off his shoulders. “We could’ve stayed inside if you said no, y’know,” he responds, looking back and winking, “but _someone_ insisted on it. You should’ve seen the way you jumped out of bed this morning.” Luther shivers.

“For you baby? Always,” Luther counters, immediately regretting the pet name. They're not really... at that stage yet, and he decided beforehand that he wanted to ask first. He buries his face into his scarf, hoping Orsem mistakes his blush for the cold. “Anyways, we need to be back by eight or else the entire dance team will know what we’re up to.”

Orsem snorts. “You kidding? None of them will be up until breakfast is half over. It’s really only the coach we need to worry about.” 

“Think we’ll get kicked off the dance team for doing something stupid?” Luther says, grinning.

“The team’s two best dancers? They wouldn’t dare.”

“I don’t know bro, maybe we’ll get no more of these dance retreats… the school might lose their reputation-“

“Oh fuck off,” Orsem laughs, tugging Luther’s arm just slightly too hard that he stumbles a little. “Now come on, it’s right over this hill.”

And so it was. Luther raises his head to see a small pond in the distance, glistening in the dawn light, the soft oranges and reds playing in the water. He looks at Orsem, the other’s eyes full of… something. 

Orsem looks back at him and blinks, that something vanishing instantly. “Well?” he asks, wearing a shit-eating grin. “Race you there?”

Luther matches his smile, doing exaggerated shoulder rolls. “Really? First thing in the morning? I don’t want you complaining about losing for the rest of the day…”

“Shut up,” Orsem replies, as he runs off.

Luther chases after him, grinning from ear to ear.

~*~*~

Racing was a bad idea. 

The two pant heavily by the water’s edge, Orsem basically flopped over Luther as they just lay in the snow.

“You fucker,” Luther gasps. “Get off me! Do you know how heavy you are?”

Orsem giggles breathlessly. “It’s the backpack, I swear.” 

The other sighs. “What’s so important that you had to lug that all the way here?”

“You’ll see.” The dancer (reluctantly) gets up, giving Luther a hand. He keeps Luther’s hand in his as he pulls them directly to the edge of the lake, before stopping. The water’s right in front of them. Orsem takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he opens them again, that something from earlier is back. “Do you trust me?” It’s a whisper; if Luther wasn’t standing as close as he is, he wouldn’t have heard it.

Luther raises an eyebrow. “I mean, yeah? Of course, I trust you, what are you talking about?”

Orsem gives him a small smile, the same one as when he first steps onto stage, the moment before he starts his performance. “Don’t freak out,” is the last thing he says, as he takes a step back, his foot hovering over the water.

“Orsem! What are you-” Luther immediately lurches forward, reaching out for Orsem, when a bright light appears out of nowhere. The dancer shies away, putting his hands up to block the light. When he opens his eyes again… wow.

Orsem stands with one foot on land and one foot on… flat ice, a blue glow emanating from his feet. He looks away sheepishly, hands fidgeting with his coat.

Luther’s eyes widen. “You- you’re… powers? You have powers?!” he yells.

The other laughs, his other foot joining the one on ice. More of the water freezes over. “Yeah…” he says, his hand scratching the back of his head. “I didn’t know how you would react, and it didn’t really come up ever… until now… Sorry for not-”

Luther grabs Orsem’s face in his hands and puts his lips to his, effectively shutting him up with a kiss. “I’m so glad you told me like this,” Luther says, touching his forehead to Orsem’s. “I don’t think I’d have it any other way.”

Orsem blinks, his eyes starting to water. “Me too,” he sniffs, the grin back in full force. Suddenly, the same flash of blue returns, swirling around the two of them and spreads across the lake in a single wave. Just like underneath Orsem’s feet, the whole pond’s surface was now smooth and iced over. 

“Now you can call it a pre-warm up _warm up_ ,” Orsem says, plopping his bag in the snow and unzipping it. Two pairs of skates greet the pair, Orsem grabbing one of them. “But I think it’s gonna become a bit more physical than that. If you’re up for it, that is.”

Luther didn’t know if his jaw hurt from the cold or from grinning so much. “You had this all planned from the start,” he says, chucking off his boots.

Orsem nods unabashedly, tying up his own skates. “You got that right. Now,” he says, standing on the ice with his skates on, laces done with perfect precision. He stretches out a hand in invitation.

“Are you ready?”

Luther grins, taking his hand. "Are _you_ ready to see me eat shit on ice?"

Orsem laughs. “For you baby? Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick note, but people with magic in this au are often held to a higher standard, which is why people like orsem would choose to hide something like that hehe
> 
> thanks for reading! tell me what u think
> 
> talk to me about luther/orsem on [ twt ](https://twitter.com/monocle_wife)


End file.
